


Invisible Sherlock

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [10]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 1





	Invisible Sherlock

有时候，人就得有种“天塌了我来顶着”的乐观精神，华生医生在下班路上接到那通电话时就是这么想的。Mycroft Holmes用他波澜不惊的嗓音通知John：“我弟弟‘不小心’把我的通行证拿了，进了一个恕我不能点明的实验室，现在他是一个隐形人。”  
英国政府不开玩笑，至少不是对自己。John仰天五秒后，（僵硬地）微笑着回答：“我很抱歉Sherlock有这样的遭遇，他还好吗？您准备怎么办呢？”  
“John，我们都知道无论把Sherlock关在什么地方，他都能搞出一堆乱子。”  
医生的心里咯噔一下，差点把手机扔了。Mycroft翻阅文件，掐断了另一个来电，继续对John说：“我没有阻止他。他出来了。”  
“他去哪儿了？！”  
“他没说。”  
“老天！Mycroft！噢不好意思我没控制住，怎么办没人知道他去哪儿了！他怎么才能恢复？对身体有什么伤害吗？”

“据我所知没有，你也可以去巴茨医院让他亲自告诉你。”  
John不停告诉自己，stay positive，stay foolish，英国政府就是想显摆一下他在没法监控也没有情报的情况下也能知道Sherlock身在何处。医生换乘了地铁线，生活就是这么刺激，他马上就要到巴茨医院见隐形的Sherlock了，想想还有点激动。

三天后，心力交瘁的John推开了第欧根尼俱乐部的大门，得知Mycroft不在，顿时想大吼“世界都要崩塌了我却联系不到Mycroft你们这破俱乐部还不让我说话，我作为军医有时也心情糟糕要大开杀戒！“  
这时他的电话响了，他祈求上帝可千万别是Sherlock，还好是他哥，John赶紧出俱乐部接起来。  
“抱歉今天有点忙。有事吗John？”  
前军医此刻无比理解幼儿园老师面对不关心孩子的家长时忧愤交加的心情。  
“案件很快解决了，得益于Sherlock可以随意进出查案子……”

“听起来不错。”Mycroft的语气意兴阑珊。  
“我没有强调案子，我是说他可以随意！太恐怖了你对着空气说话根本不知道他在哪儿……”

“我没有那么多时间，祝你好运John，再见。”  
“喂！那是你弟啊喂！除了是你弟还是……”医生傻了，面前一张报纸飘了起来。唉，这么些天了他早该习惯了。

“无聊！”  
“Sherlock，你刚解决了一桩案子。”  
“我跑到他机要室偷资料、进各种基地玩了一圈、跟巴尔的摩监狱的囚犯赌了几把，”隐身的Sherlock 抖着手里的报纸，它像是被风卷起来的，街上的行人没注意这个，“还搞出了几则灵异的社会新闻！”  
John无奈，“这些都是你什么时候做的？白天都在查案！噢那就是晚上了，恭喜你成功燃烧生命给世界添堵。“

“无聊无聊！他没有任何表示！”  
“他？好吧是Mycroft？平时他管你，你怨天怨地，现在他不管了，你这又是干嘛呢？”

那张报纸在John眼前晃来晃去，Sherlock把脚下的路跺得咔咔响，“无聊无聊无聊！死胖子的脑子已经被脂肪占领了吗？！”  
根据经验，John只需忍耐三秒——3,2,1——报纸刺啦被撕成两半，脚步声远去了。医生在心里放起《天佑女王》庆祝自己解放，他疑惑Mycroft为什么宁愿在Sherlock背后收拾烂摊子也不来管管他，stay foolish，他哼着曲子不再关心。

MI6总部大楼里平日无所事事的职员们看起来都很忙，饼干从包装袋里飞到空中消失了也没人注意。Mycroft的女秘书正在复印室门口登记，负责管理登记册的职员问她：“刚刚谁说了声‘无聊’？你听到了吗？“  
“现在MI6上下没人会觉得无聊吧？瞧瞧我们这堆工作，一天怎么不是48小时呢？”  
“确实，说这话的绝不可能是我们的人。”  
秘书小姐笑着把登记册交给她，转身看了一眼二楼Mycroft的办公室。

Sherlock轻手轻脚地推开门，Mycroft头也没抬，“关门。”  
“你怎么知道不是一阵风？”  
Mycroft戴上热感应眼镜，Sherlock正翻着办公桌上的文件，上面全是他最近惹出来的乱子。  
“亲爱的弟弟，看来你最近玩得不错，还有什么不满意的吗？”英国政府气定神闲地靠在椅子上。

“很满意，除了你！”  
“我很荣幸。”

“你甚至没问我怎么把自己搞成这样的！”  
“我现在问了。”  
“隐形是你们一直研究的东西，而你面对唯一成功的例子却置之不理？”  
“正因为这是唯一的，将来也会是。那种元素只有几微克，你用掉了就没有了。“

侦探不会承认自己是因为又捅了大篓子才低头的，“你很无聊。”  
Mycroft摘下眼镜，继续工作，“如你所见，无聊的是你自己。”他的视线突然被一双手遮住了，弟弟的手指按着他有些疲累的眼周，皮肤温凉，哥哥舒服地享受按摩，在Sherlock解开他的领带时也没有阻止。

“MI6有什么紧急事件？”  
“你先下来。”  
Sherlock从哥哥腿上站起来，往后坐到办公桌上，帮Mycroft整理好领带。弟弟在哥哥耳边说：“我让你不无聊了，你得礼尚往来。”

Mycroft叹了口气，“我们不会退出联盟，公投的民调也显示反对退出的占大多数，现在公开的民调数据是为了给联盟施加压力。你得知道，这不是一个案子。“  
“继续。我不在乎是不是案子。”  
“我们付出的太多，与所得不相称。”Sherlock斜眼看着哥哥，Mycroft表示他没有引申之义。“然而谈判陷入了僵局，我的底线是不能威胁国家安全、决不允许巴黎的悲剧在伦敦发生。农业政策也迟迟未见改革，而法国这方面的补贴相当丰厚。摸清他们的底线是关键，我们已经动用了所有可用的资源。”

“知道了。”Sherlock跳下桌子向英国政府告别，“把地址发给我，日安。”

几天之后，法国对外安全总局的局长大发雷霆，严令限期捉出MI6安插在政府决策者身边的间谍军团，还对Mycroft Holmes进行了言语攻击。消息传到了英国政府耳朵里，他正浏览着联盟最新的决策，轻轻摇头说：“没有什么军队，硬要说间谍的话，那也是隐形的。”  
咨询侦探哼了一声，这阵子他的胡子长了不少，正在享受专人服务。  
Mycroft看着安然无恙变回来的弟弟，开玩笑说：“依你毫无想象力的文学素养，应该会把这取名为‘隐形军队’。（The invisible army，出自圣诞特辑）”  
Sherlock不屑地瞟一眼手边报纸的标题，“你还有什么不满意的吗？我亲爱的阴谋发酵剂哥哥。”  
Mycroft惬意地坐在办公椅上摇头，“一切皆受掌控，我亲爱的Sherlock。”

END


End file.
